Teen Witch of Santa Mira
Homework. Art Club. Vanquishing Demons. No one said high school would be easy. Teen Witch of Santa Mira is a young adult novel series created by Maryam Wells. The story centers on Kat Martin, a young high school girl, living in an fictional California town called Santa Mira, who finds she is a descendant of a powerful witch from the 17th century. Now with magical powers and abilities, Kat must use them to defend Santa Mira from evil demons and warlocks, while maintaining her normal life. Keeping her supernatural identities separate and secret from her normal life as a teenager often becomes a challenge for her, with the exposure of magic having far-reaching consequences on their various relationships and her friendships with mortals and resulting in a number of police and FBI investigations throughout the series as well as reporters who would find out about her secret with the threat of exposing her. The series had popular storylines involving Kat's on-again/off-again relationship with an warlock-mortal hybrid named Damian Cooper, her other relationship with mortal Cayden MacDonald, dealing with normal high school life, and finding out she has a sister. The series quickly gained popularity and spawned several spin-off series, including The Jones Chronicles, about Kat's relatives who had embraced their witch heritage and battle demons and warlocks while having normal lives, similar to Kat's story and the second series, Twin Witches, about identical twins Bianca and Ciara living with Kat's mother, while Kat moved to Downtown L.A. to attend college. There is also an prequel series entitled Diaries of an Santa Mira Witch, taking place where Kat was in middle school and she is already aware of her status as a witch. Premise Kat Martin is "The Destined One," in a long line of powerful supernatural witches to battle evil demons and warlocks. All her life, Kat lived life like a normal person because her mother, Olivia had concealed their heritage of being witches from her. But one day, while walking home, Kat was attacked by two demons and she unexpectedly transported from the place of attack to the front of her apartment. Kat was surprised by the attack and went home to tell her mother. Only to find her grandmother, Agatha there, who was visiting her daughter and granddaughter. While she and Kat were walking to the park, Agatha sensed danger and the two demons returned to attack Kat again. Agatha protected her granddaughter by using a force field which caused the demons to be electrocuted to dust. Shocked by what happened, Kat questioned her grandmother who she was. Agatha revealed that she is a witch and so was Kat and her mother. Shocked by this, Kat confronted her mother. She revealed they they are witches, descendants of an powerful witch from the 17th century, who concealed her species for the safety of her family during the "Salem Witch Trials". Kat's grandmother tells her that evil has return and now has threatened to enslave mankind. Agatha tells her granddaughter that she is now the Destined One and it is her duty to protect innocent people and mankind from the evil Revolta's magic. Olivia agrees to teach Kat how to use witchcraft for her defense against Revolta's minions, with an condition that Kat must keep her identity as a witch a secret. Kat is also helped by her two best friends at Santa Mira High: Chantal Williams and Maya Santos. Chantal is a bubbly, happy-go-lucky, who is boy-crazy and sweet. In contrast, Maria, with no supernatural skills but very athletic, provides comic relief and a grounded perspective. She is tomboyish who excels in school unlike Kat and Chantal. The characters grew over the course of the series. Kat's mother, Olivia Martin, who is a powerful witch from the Spelling Coven who functions as an anchor of normality in the Martin's lives after Kat learns she is a witch. Kat's younger sister Kendra Tanner is introduced in the second arc. A Warlock-Mortal hybrid, Damian Cooper, is Kat's love interest throughout the first three arc. The two have a on and off relationship while Kat has another relationship with Cayden MacDonald, an Mortal at her high school. Characters 'Main' *Kat Martin – The heroine of the story. She is the descendant of an long line of witches in her family. She first discovered her true calling after being attacked by demons. It was revealed that her true heritage was concealed by her mother for her safety. As a witch, she has the ability to freeze time and transfer from one place to another. She can also communicate with spirits of past witches. She also has Advance Combat she uses on demons. While being an powerful witch, Kat is also dealing with normal teenage life. *Olivia Martin - Kat's mother and also an powerful witch. Due to the dangers of being an powerful witch, Olivia binded Kat's powers when she was young and concealed her true heritage from her daughter to protect her. However, she was forced to tell Kat the truth after evil emerge and threaten to enslave mankind and when Kat was attacked by demons. Like Kat, Olivia is also a witch. She has the ability to to move things with her mind and freeze time. She works as a hairdresser in the Mortal world. *Damian Cooper - Kat's on and off again boyfriend. He is an Warlock/Mortal hybrid. When he first met Kat, he was supposed to be her enemy due to his father being an exiled Warlock, seeking revenge on the Serena Witches. However, after he fell in love with Kat, he was banished by his father and became an ally of the Serena Witches. Kat and Damian's relationship between the most popular relationship in the series. 'Allies' *Chantal Williams - Kat's best friend since they were kids. They dealt with normal high school life with mean teachers, homework, and popular cheerleaders. Chantal first learned of Kat's secret as a witch after she was almost killed by an demon. Chantal kept Kat's secret and often helped out with her battling demons. She originally had a crush on Damian Cooper. *Maya Santos - Kat's other best friend. At Maya's quintcnera, Kat battled -, an demon which forced Kat to reveal her secret. *Carson Tanner -Kat's father and Olivia's ex-lover. *The Jones Family - Kat's relatives. Myra Jones, the head matriarch is Olivia's older half-sister, while Sandra, Tasha, China, Alexa, and Tina are Kat's cousins. Kat met them at family reunion. *Agatha Spelling - Kat's grandmother and a powerful witch. She first saved Kat from demonic henchmen, causing her to reveal to Kat her true heritage. It was revealed that Agatha's mother, Sophia Bowen, who raised her,was actually her aunt. Her birth mother, Isabella, who was also Sophia's older sister was killed a year after Agatha's birth 'Villains' *Queen Revolta – Revolta is the main antagonist in the series and enemy of the Serena Witches, especially Kat Martin. When she hears that Kat is the next "Destined One", it becomes Revolta's goal to destroy her in order to enslave the Mortal World. After Revolta was defeated, her three daughters take over and try to destroy Kat to avenge their mother. **The Revolta Sisters – Revolta's three daughters. *Hogwarts – A trio of Ghoul-like demon foot soldiers that Kat battles in combat. 'Demons & Warlocks Main Article: List of Demons and Warlocks Storylines from Teen Witch Arcs *The Kat-Damian Relationship - It was a stoyyline involving Kat Martin's relationship with Damian Cooper, a warlock-mortal hybrid. *Kat vs. Gasher - It involved a fierce battle between Kat and a powerful demon called Gasher. *Kat meets her father - It involved Kat meeting her father for the first time in sixteen years. She also learns that before she was born, both her parents had an affair while he was engaged to her aunt Myra, causing a rift between both Olivia and Myra. Spin-offs Teen Witch of Santa Mira has inspired a range of official and unofficial works, including television shows, books, comics and games. This expansion of the series encouraged use of the term "Serenaverse" to describe the fictional universe in which the line of Serena Witches and related stories take place.91 The Jones Chronicles Main article: The Jones Chronicles The spin-off The Jones Chronicles was introduced in -, at the start of Teen Witch of Santa Mira arc four. The series was created by Teen Witch's creator Maryam Wells. Like Teen Witch, it took place in Santa Mira. The series features a powerful witch from the Spelling Coven and is a mother of five girls. They are relatives of Kat Martin. The series was given a family tone focusing on the family of beautiful witches in Sa. The matriarch is Myra Jones, who is a owner of a retail clothing boutique and mother of five daughters. She is also the older half-sister of Kat Martin's mother, Olivia. Myra lives in an apartment complex with her daughters; the tough, but feisty Sandra; the ballsy, loud-mouth Tasha; the smart, studious China; the sweet, ditzy Alexa; and the rebellious tomboy Tina. All five girls carry on the legacy of battling evil forces that threaten to enslave mankind, but they deal with normal issues like relationships, careers, and sisterhood. The most memorable storyline revolved around youngest sister, Tina's sexuality when she falls for an female classmate after they were paired together to do a history project. The family faces their biggest - when a battle with powerful demon, Drax endangers the lives of seven innocent people and captures Myra. Although Myra escapes and the innocent civilians are safely rescued, an explosion traps Myra's five daughters who were trying to rescue their mother, unfortunately China is killed in the blast. The Notes *TV Guide named "Teen Witch of Santa Mira" as one of "The 50 Greatest teen novel series of All Time". *The first Santa Mira High School set is the same set used in Teen Wolf (TV Series) as Beacon Hills High. *The series was originally called "Teen Witch of Baldwin Hills" but Wells changed it to Santa Mira because she already created an series that took place in Baldwin Hills. *The lead character an combination of Buffy, the Vampire Slayer and Sabrina, the Teenage Witch. *The series share similarities with Masked Rider in the fact that both had one lead character battling the forces of evil to save their world. *Lead character, Kat Martin crossover in the fanfiction version of Power Rangers Megaforce called Battle Against Demons and Aliens. In the series, she was in an relationship with red ranger, J.D. Keller. Which meant that she and Damian Cooper split up during the crossover. *The entire franchise was released in paperback.